


白魏/ 夜车

by ayellowmoon



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 写着写着我自己就饿了, 奶味小亭我还没搞够, 好困
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayellowmoon/pseuds/ayellowmoon
Summary: 一个不好吃的千字小短车。作者本人过瘾用。





	白魏/ 夜车

夜车

1.  
秋天总是很快就走到末尾。末班公交车滑进沉默的雨夜，车灯和街边的霓虹灯在雨色里散成了模糊的红与黄。  
白敬亭和魏大勋坐在这路车的最后一排，无言沉默着。白敬亭坐在靠窗的位置，侧靠在魏大勋的怀里。他仰着脸，视线停留在魏大勋紧紧抿住的薄唇上，若有所思地发呆。  
距离他们的目的地不远了，车上只剩下了他们二人和强打着精神的司机。白敬亭等着公交车到站而亮起的灯光熄灭，用头发蹭了蹭魏大勋线条分明的下巴，坐起身来，凑到还在僵直状态的魏大勋耳边：“我真的想。”  
魏大勋因耳边突如其来的热气不自然地一抖，眼神垂到白敬亭黑色衬衫领子边缘露出一截细而直的锁骨上又弹开，“……嗯。”

2.  
魏大勋只觉得自己被放倒在床上的动作很轻。他脑子里漫无边际地在想诸如“小白的床真软睡久了腰肯定会疼”之类的事，走神得很明显。  
“想啥呢，”白敬亭伏在魏大勋身上解他衬衫扣子到一半，察觉到他走神之后伸手去掀他柔软的额发，“就这么不值得你专心吗？”  
“……在想你床垫太软，久了对腰不好。”魏大勋想偏头躲开那双眼睛未果，就看着那深深的双眼皮紧紧闭了一闭，仿佛白敬亭好不容易忍住什么狠话，“魏大勋我跟你说我腰好不好你可能确实需要了解一下。”

3.  
有一些问题着实很让人分心——比如白敬亭究竟是什么时候买好了润滑和套并能把它们放到一伸手就能摸到的位置，又比如白敬亭用的沐浴露牛奶味真的有点浓，再比如白敬亭的素色床单如果被弄脏了大概不太好洗。  
然而魏大勋现在哪个问题都没空想。他的衬衫扣子被白敬亭解到只剩一颗还系着，松垮地勉强挂在他身上，皮肤大片地裸露在干燥温暖的空调风里。白敬亭压着他的双手，并没到不得动弹的程度。他有心顺着白敬亭摆弄他，便乖顺地不做任何反抗，甚至跟着白敬亭从他锁骨起连绵的亲吻微妙地挺起胸来，宛如要把自己献入对方口中。

4.  
所谓“放松”都是假话。  
魏大勋其实挺放松。是白敬亭太紧张，很努力才忍住没有一下子把自己全部挺进去。魏大勋皱着眉感觉着身体里不属于自己的那一小部分，好像着迷一般伸手戳上白敬亭光裸的腹肌，右手扶着对方的肩膀试探地自行挺了挺腰。  
白敬亭没有再给他放松的机会。他本就忍得费力，这下便丢下一切顾虑往那艰难容纳他的甬道里操弄起来。魏大勋扶在他肩头的手骤然掐紧了，眼睛睁大了一圈，没能忍住“啊”地一声喊出来。白敬亭低头从他的眼角一路轻啄到唇边安抚着，身下却并未放缓凶狠的速度。被充分扩张过的通道很快习惯性器的入侵，内壁的软肉此刻仿佛正四面八方地裹挟着白敬亭，引着他往更深处去。

5.  
魏大勋逐渐觉得他轻飘飘地在云上浮着，身旁是连心跳都与他同个频率的白敬亭。他双手在白敬亭的颈后交握，仿佛拥着他不再虚无缥缈的爱与被爱。

6.  
年轻人体力好可真是太好了。白敬亭与魏大勋不约而同地在心里觉得多去健身房对爆发力和耐力都意义非凡。  
两人中途换了几次姿势。白敬亭本来不想第一次就折腾人这么狠，但年轻人从不知道适可而止四个字怎么写，反倒是“上瘾”两个大字明晃晃挂着，叫人停不下来。他从背后抱着侧躺的魏大勋，几乎是煽情般地在魏大勋耳边叫他哥哥，趁着魏大勋晃神的瞬间猛然挺腰将自己越发精神的性器全部送了进去。穴口的褶皱悉数被他撑开，他颇找到些一回生二回熟的意思来，又握着魏大勋细瘦的腰抽插了几十下。魏大勋先前在他手里射了一回，到这儿还是忍不住，伸手将白敬亭的手拉到身前覆上自己翘起的阴茎，并糊了他一手属于自己的浑浊。  
白敬亭把头搁在魏大勋的背上感觉着自己黏糊糊的手，觉得他哥哥有点幼稚，幼稚得有点可爱。

7.  
快感冲昏了魏大勋的头脑，让他不太记得白敬亭是什么时候射了，又退出他身体里的，只觉得被填满得感觉是与白敬亭亲密无间至好像皮肤下不止独自一人。后来白敬亭问他要不要去洗洗再睡，拿脚趾勾他脚腕上那条红绳，大腿内侧皮肤蹭过他身侧，他却已经一根手指都不想动。光是那一丁点触碰都让他发着抖，提醒他刚经历过的高潮。他翻个身与白敬亭面对面躺着，见对方额角和脖间还浸着汗，忍不住凑近去闻，“奶味儿的。”

-end.


End file.
